1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation device for a counterweight with which the counterweight is mounted in a rear end of a body frame of a construction machine such as a crane.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-44948 discloses a counterweight device adapted to mount the counterweight in the rear end of the body frame. In this device, an upper part of a hydraulic cylinder integrally disposed to the counterweight is engaged with a body frame and the counterweight is lifted by drive of the hydraulic cylinder to mount the counterweight at a rear end of the body frame. On this occasion, after the counterweight is lifted by the drive of the hydraulic cylinder, a pin is inserted in an attaching portion of the counterweight in the horizontal direction to connect the counterweight to the body frame with the pin.
However, in order to allow the pin for mounting the counterweight to be inserted, it is necessary to secure a space for operation in a central portion of the counterweight, for example, by dividing the counterweight into right and left parts. This results in a loss of the weight of the counterweight.